Shorewood Leaves
Basic Information Shorewood Leaves can be found on palmtree-like Shorewood trees. You can find Shorewood trees on sandy Ocean Shores, but also on Sand around oases as well as along sandy river banks in Dunes and Savannah-biomes. Trees do not grow by themselves after world generation in Creativerse. Shorewood trees are part of the recent 4 template worlds that each freshly "generated" game world is a random copy of. Shorewood trees also cannot be grown by players from any tree Saplings. During daytime, common blue-green Chizzards might spawn on Shorewood Leaves as long as no artificial light sources are illuminating these leaves. On Sand blocks near Shorewood trees, Rocksters and Pebbles will often spawn during the day. After nightfall, Night Chizzards are able spawn on Shorewood Leaves - again only if no artifcial light sources are nearby. On Shores next to Shorewood trees, Night Rocksters often spawn during the night. During night-times, ordinary Wood Treasure Chests can also randomly spawn in dark areas on all types of tree leaves including Shorewood Leaves - except for Corrupted Leaves, on where Diamond Treasure Chests (and Corrupted Creatures) can occasionally spawn during day and night as long as the area is shrouded in complete darkness. How to obtain Blocks of Shorewood Leaves can be harvested/pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet without any Power Cell equipped. Still, it is recommended to use Mining Cells, since the harvest process will be faster and no Power Cell will lose any durability when harvesting uncorrupted Leaves. It's not possible to multiply Shorewood Leaves by placing them and picking them up again (different to some tree Flowers). Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Shorewood Leaves can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Shorewood Leaves. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Shorewood Leaves cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest nor from any Creature. Shorewood Leaves are also not part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. How to get rid of tree Leaves In Creativerse, tree Leaves will not decay / vanish by themselves when you "cut" down the stem of a tree, and it won't help if you remove all the Wood-blocks that the trunks and branches are made of either. Instead, all tree Leaves (as well as all Flower-blocks, Beeswax, Queen Bees, Vines, Vines-covered Wood blocks and Moss-covered Wood blocks) will prevail and float in the air even as single blocks, until you will take them down manually, destroy them or use Excavators on them. Basic Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 uncorrupted Shorewood Leaves blocks at once and save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying tree Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Leaves up to 2 blocks to the sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. Nearly all types of tree Leaves can be destroyed this way even without any Power Cell equipped, except for uncorrupted Parchwood Leaves that require a Stone Mining Cell (or stronger Power Cell) in order to be eradicated. Power Cells don't lose durability when executing the Gauntlet Smash. Wood blocks, Vines, Moss, Queen Bees and Beeswax will not be destroyed by that. Weepwood Flowers and Wildwood Flowers can be destroyed by the Gauntlet Smash though, even without any Power Cell equipped, You can alternatively destroy uncorrupted tree Leaves by using TNT, and you can burn Shorewood Leaves to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove uncorrupted Wood blocks that the tree trunks are made of, as well as any nearby tree Flowers, Moss and Queen Bees. On the other hand, Vines and Beeswax will not be destroyed, but will prevail, floating in the air. Be careful: in hot biomes like Beaches (where Shorewood trees can be found), fire can spread and burn down whole trees. Burning leaves and other flammable materials is only possible on player claims and game worlds where the option "fire spreading/sim" is enabled though. Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is enabled (which it is by default), placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of Shorewood Leaves or uncorrupted Shorewood (of tree stems and branches), can burn the Leaves and Wood blocks to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter/scale show up, like Beaches, Jungles, Oceans, Savannahs or on the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like Shorewood Leaves on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Shorewood Leaves blocks on fire. If Shorewood Leaves blocks and/or Shorewood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Shorewood trees, Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees and Parchwood trees) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Only Vines-covered Wood blocks, hanging Vines and Beeswax will not burn and such remain intact, while any tree Flowers, Moss and Queen Bees will burn away together with all uncorrupted Wood blocks and tree Leaves. How to use Uncorrupted Shorewood Leaves can be placed as solid blocks for decoration and can also be used for building; however they can make Creatures spawn on them, mainly Chizzards during the day, and Night Chizzards in darkness during the night. You can fully rotate Shorewood Leaves into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. 'Processing' One block of Shorewood Leaves can be cut into 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves in a Processor at a time. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Shorewood Leaves with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. Taking/crafting Shredded Leaves will partly unlock the crafting recipes for three types of colored carpets (Blue Carpets, Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets) and Thatched Wall blocks. Shredded Leaves can be used as building blocks, but be careful: Shredded Leaves are just as flammable as fresh leaves when being placed. You can process Shredded Leaves blocks into Shredded Leaves Columns by putting them into a Processor (no crafting recipe is required). Shredded Leaves can also be used for crafting, mainly for Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs, many types of Beds and several types of Carpets. 'Crafting' All kinds of uncorrupted tree Leaves (including Shorewood Leaves), but except for Dark Wildwood Leaves can be used to craft: * Holiday Decorative Trees, * LED Tree Blocks, * Holiday Garlands and * Holiday Wreaths. 'Fuel' Shorewood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for the Forge, however 4 blocks of uncorrupted Leaves are required for each melting-/hardening-process and used up. Also each melting-/hardening process in the forge will take quite long when you use uncorrupted Leaves for a Fuel, since they are level 1 Fuel that burns the slowest. Shorewood Leaves can be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. One Corrupt Bomb can corrupt up to 5x5x5 Leaves blocks, but usually only 5x5x3 Leaves. When picking up Corrupted Shorewood Leaves, they will turn into common Corrupted Leaves. These Leaves are common, but will not stack with Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves or Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. Corrupted Leaves make for much faster burning Fuel of level 3, but they have to be picked up by using an equipped Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, which will reduce the durability of these Power Cells quite a bit when pulling all kinds of Corrupted Blocks. Corrupted Leaves of any kind cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. If you create structures from Corrupted Leaves (of any kind), Corrupted Creatures will spawn on them in dark areas during day and night, and also Diamond Treasure Chests per chance. Corrupted Shorewood Leaves can only be turned into ordinary Shorewood Leaves if you have just corrupted Shorewood Leaves and have not picked them up. Then you can purify them with Purification Bombs or Healing Beacons. One Healing Beacon can purify Corrupted Blocks and/or Corrupted Water in the range of two blocks to each side, but also downwards and upwards plus the one block that the Healing Beacon is placed on, and one block diagonally to all sides. Purification Bombs can purify up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at maximum, usually only 7x7x4 though. If you collect Corrupted Shorewood Leaves, they will turn into common Corrupted Leaves in your quickbar and/or inventory/bag. You can still place them and purify them, but they will turn into Cragwood Leaves then. 'Other uses for Shorewood Leaves' Since Shorewood Flowers do not exist (nor coconuts or the like), no tree Flowers will grow on Shorewood Leaves if you place them into the world. You also cannot plant Queen Bees on Shorewood Leaves to grow Beeswax either. If Shorewood Leaves are placed into suitable Biomes (not too hot nor too cold nor at too high altitudes), Queen Bees might rarely appear on them, but will then not change into Beeswax. Other than that, Shorewood Leaves can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, corrupted nor burnt. Trivia History: in older versions the underside of Shorewood Leaves looked like nuts were embedded into them, but the blocks themselves were still only leaves that could not be consumed. Category:Fuel Category:Shore Category:Ocean Category:Dunes Category:Natural Blocks Category:Leaves Category:Flammable Category:Processable Category:Ingredients Category:Corruptable Category:Smashable